Loving You Is The Best Thing, Will it Last?
by I.Put.My.Arms.Around.You.And.I'm.alive
Summary: Lucy and Kevin go to school together. Fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving You Is the Best Thing! Will it Last?**

Lucy Camden is 16 years old and is a sophomore at the Half Hallow East High School. She was outgoing and very caring. She is a cheerleader for the boy''s white football team. She has an older sister Mary who is 17 and is junior. She is also on the basketball team. Matt is a senior in the High School, he is also 18. Simon is 13 and is in the 7th grade. Ruthie is 9 years old and is in the 3rd grade. Sam and David are 1 years old.  
Lucy Camden was walking down the hall of Half Hallow East High school. She was walking to go into the gym to change her clothes. S_he wanted to get a good look at the new guy Kevin Kinkirk. She thought he was pretty hot. She wanted to talk to him or go out with him but doesn't seem like she can get the words out of her mouth. Lucy was walking and walked into a guy but didn't notice who it was and started to speak_.  
"Hi, I'm sorry" Lucy said  
"I'm sorry to. I wasn't watching where I was going" The guy said  
"You are the new guy Kevin right?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah, I'm Kevin who are you. I don't think we have met" Kevin asked  
"I'm Lucy Camden" Lucy said  
"Nice to meet you Lucy" Kevin said  
"Nice to meet you too." Lucy said  
"I know we just met and all but I seen you around school and all. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. You seem nice" Kevin said  
"I would like to go out with you" Lucy said  
"Really?" Kevin asked  
"Yes, Really" Lucy asked  
"Okay I'll see you around. I have to go to football." Kevin said  
"Okay bye" Lucy said  
Lucy got changed and went onto the track for the football game. She was surprised to see Kevin their on the field practicing for the game. She thought he was really cute.  
"Hey Lucy isn't that guy cute?" Shannon asked  
"What guy?" Lucy asked  
"Number 15" Shannon said  
"You mean Kevin?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah if that's his name" Shannon asked  
"Yeah it's his name" Lucy asked  
"I'm going to ask him out he seems so cool. He is so hot. Don't get any idea's. He is mine" Shannon said  
"I think your a little to late for that Shannon" Lucy said  
"What do you mean?" Shannon asked  
"Hey Lucy" Kevin said  
"Oh hi Kevin" Lucy said  
"You know how I asked you out before. I was wondering if you would like to go out later like at the Pool Hall?" Kevin asked  
"Yeah I would love to" Lucy said  
"Great. See you later" Kevin said  
"Bye" Lucy said  
"No way! You must be the luckiest girl in school to be going out with Kevin!" Shannon said  
"Yeah I know" Lucy said  
"You want to trade lives?" Shannon said kidding around  
"Nope I like my life" Lucy said  
"Yeah only because you got to go out with Kevin!" Shannon said  
"Yeah I know he is hot though!" Lucy said

_**After the Game**_

"So Kevin where do you live?" Lucy asked  
"I live at 1534 Fuller Court." Kevin said  
"Really? Your my neighbor isn't that odd" Lucy said  
"Yes it is" Kevin said  
"So lets go to the Pool Hall. I'm starved" Kevin said  
"I bet your are" Lucy said  
"Yeah. I like you. Your really funny and really nice" Kevin said  
"I like your too. Your a great guy also" Lucy said  
"Thanks" Kevin said  
"No problem" Lucy said

"Bye. Lucy I'll see you tomorrow. Call me later if you have time" Kevin said  
"I'll call you later Bye Kevin" Lucy said

"Hey mom" Lucy said  
"HI Lucy where were you?" Annie asked  
"Out with Kevin" Lucy said  
"Whose Kevin?" Annie asked  
"He is my new Boyfriend. He is really nice plus he is really hot." Lucy said  
"Really. That's nice. When can I meet this new Boyfriend of yours?" Annie asked  
"Maybe tomorrow. He lives next door" Lucy said

_**Kevin was in his room lying on his bed thinking. He was glad he got the guts to ask Lucy out. He had a crush on her since he first started to go to that school and saw her. She's a wonderful person and I like her. I know its sudden but I can't help how I feel about her. I really lover her.**_

_**Lucy was in her room doing her homework when she started to day dream. She was thinking of Kevin. Her friend Shannon was right she is the luckiest girl in school to be going out with Kevin Kinkirk. She thinks he is a great guy. I really like him. He is really nice and really hot.**_

Lucy dialed Kevin's Number  
The phone rang in his room  
"Hello?" Kevin asked into the phone  
"Hi Kevin it's me Lucy" Lucy said  
"Hey Lucy" Kevin said  
"So" Lucy said  
"Do you want to come over tomorrow" Kevin asked  
"Sure, Oh yeah before I forget. My mom wanted to meet you." Lucy said  
"Sure I'll come over tomorrow" Kevin said

A/N: Please read and Review!

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving You Is The Best Thing! Will It Last?**

**It was early morning the next day and Lucy's alarm clock went of. When she went and turned it off she didn't want to go to school, but she did want to see Kevin. She really likes him even though they weren't even been dating for twenty-four hours.**

"Lucy get up its 5:30" Annie yelled  
"Mom I'm up" Lucy screamed  
"Okay get ready and come down stairs when your finished" Annie said  
"Okay Mom" Lucy said

"Mary! I don't have anything to wear!" Lucy wined  
"Just wear this Blue skirt and this white top with this sweater " Mary said handing it to her  
"Okay thanks, I like that thank you" Lucy said  
"No problem. You better hurry up and take a shower and dry your hair before we have to leave for school. Since we all know how long it does take you to do all of that in less than an hour" Mary said laughing  
"What ever" Lucy said and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut

"Hey Honey, What you doing today?" Annie asked her husband  
"I have a counseling session today also I have to go help someone who asked me and than go to the board meeting and if by then I'm done than I can leave" Eric said  
"Sounds fun" Annie said  
"Yeah it is sometimes, but I love my job but nothing more than you and my children and family" Eric said  
"Thanks, So when are you leaving for work?" Annie asked  
"I have the counseling session today at nine which is the first thing I have to do. Than everything else I have to do today comes after that" Eric said

_Lucy and Mary and also Matt came walking down the stairs and grabbed the breakfast that Annie made not to long before Eric came down and put it on the table and stared to eat._  
"Mom, Mary, Lucy and I are leaving for school now. We'll see you when we come home" Matt told his mother

"Hey Lucy" Shannon yelled  
"Hey Shannon" Lucy said  
"Hey Lucy" Kevin Said  
"Hey Kevin" Lucy said  
"So Lucy you still want to come over later?" Kevin asked  
"Yeah I still want to come over" Lucy said  
"Okay, I'll see you later" Kevin said  
"Yeah bye" Lucy said  
"So your going over his house" Shannon said  
"Yeah, Is there a problem?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah there is. You have the hottest guy in school. Look at his pretty-boy looks he is so fine" Shannon said  
"Yeah I'm lucky he is just a great guy" Lucy said  
"You shouldn't be bragging about it" Shannon said

_Kevin was a practice that afternoon at football and Lucy was at cheerleading. Kevin couldn't wait to see Lucy later he really loves her or what he thinks._

"Hey Lucy" Kevin said  
"Hey Kevin" Lucy said  
Out of the blue Kevin bent down and kissed Lucy.  
"Wow Kevin" Lucy said  
"Why was there something wrong with that kiss?" Kevin said laughing  
"No that was a very good kiss" Lucy said  
"Okay, So lets go home" Kevin said  
"Okay Let's go" Lucy said"

Lucy and Kevin were in front of Kevin's House.  
"Kevin my mom wants to meet you" Lucy said  
"Yeah I know" Kevin said  
"So lets go to my house" Lucy said  
"Hey Mom I'm home" Lucy said when she walked into the kitchen she saw The Colonel and Grandma Ruth and also Annie  
"Hey Mom, Hi Colonel. Hi Grandma Ruth" Lucy said  
"Mom this is Kevin you wanted to meet him remember" Lucy said  
"Yeah I remember" Annie said  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Camden. I will tell you that I would never do anything to your daughter to hurt her" Kevin said  
"I know you won't you seem like a very nice young man" Annie said  
"Son, What's your name?" Colonel asked  
"Kevin Kinkirk, Sir." Kevin replied  
"I am Colonel John Camden from the Untied Stated Marine Core." The Colonel said  
"Oh that seems cool" Kevin said  
"So what does your father do for a living?" The colonel asked  
"My dad died" Kevin said  
"I'm sorry Kevin" Lucy said  
"That's all right" Kevin said  
"What was your dad anyway?" The colonel asked  
"My dad was a firefighter" Kevin replied  
"Your a public service family I like this kid" Colonel said

**Lucy and Kevin were walking to Kevin's house.**

"Kevin I'm sorry about my grandfather and I am also very very sorry about your father" Lucy said  
"No need to apologize" Kevin said 

"Mom I'm home" Kevin yelled  
"Mom is not home" Ben yelled  
"Hi" Ben said  
"Hi, Kevin who is he?" Lucy asked  
"This is my brother Ben and that is my sister Patty-Mary" Kevin said  
"Nice to meet all of you" Lucy said  
"Nice to meet you too" Ben said  
"Kevin there is this really hot girl in school" Kevin said  
"Yeah I know Lucy" Kevin said  
"No not her" Ben said  
"Who than?" Kevin asked  
"This girl Mary" Ben said  
"Would Mary have to be Mary Camden?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah why?" Ben asked  
"She's my sister and she isn't single" Lucy said

_Lucy and Kevin were watching movies all night till 9:30 until Kevin's mom came into the house_.  
"Hi Kevin, Ben, Patty-Mary" Karen said  
"Hi mom, This is Lucy" Kevin said  
"Hi Lucy I'm Karen" Karen said  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kinkirk" Lucy said  
"Kevin I think I better go it's getting late" Lucy said  
"all right I'll walk you home" Kevin said  
"Thanks" Lucy said  
"Kevin I had fun tonight" Lucy said  
"I did too we should go out another times" Kevin said  
"Bye" Lucy said  
"Bye" Kevin Said But before Lucy opened the door Kevin Pulled Lucy down to give her a kiss  
"Wow Kevin your a really god kisser" Lucy said  
"Thanks you are too bye" Kevin said

**As the next day rolled by Lucy got up and was going to walk to school with Kevin since they don't live that far from the school they thought it would be nice to walk to school together. So in the Camden house Annie was down stairs making her 7 children breakfast and also her husband. Annie was thinking about making Omelets and sausage also, orange juice to go with that. Lucy was being optimistic about going to see Kevin in a little while. Lucy really loves him or likes him. She knows he is the one she would like to spend the rest of her life with. Mary loves Wilson well that's what she thinks for now until she goes and meets Kevin younger brother Ben Kinkirk. Lucy was up early today and got ready early and started to go down stairs to eat her breakfast. Mary was still getting her clothes on while Lucy was down stairs. Eric was up in his office writing a little bit for his Sunday sermon. Sam and David and Matt and the rest of the Camden family were down stairs eating. Lucy was finished with her breakfast and went upstairs to get her book.**

"Mom I am going to to school now bye" Lucy yelled

"Okay honey see you later" Annie said and handing her the lunch bag

"Mom Mary and I should start going to school also" Matt said

"Don't spy on your sister Matthew" Annie said

"We won't" Matt said

"Okay Bye. Have a nice day" Annie said

_Lucy was going to knock on Kevin's door when the door started to open. Kevin walked outside and gave Lucy a kiss on her lips and he went and grabbed his football bag and they started to walk to school. Ben saw Mary getting in the car with her brother Matt he was glad that her boyfriend isn't around. Ben thinks that Mary is really cute or even hot._

"Kevin, Your brother does know that my sister isn't single right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, but he is going to deny it because he really likes her like how I knew I liked you. Who knows what will happen only Mary and my brother will know and if Wilson finds out I think there will be a fight and that will not be a pretty site to see you know" Kevin told Lucy

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to tell my sister who or who not to date and second of all it is really none of my business who she does or doesn't date." Lucy said

"Yeah I know, sometimes you just want to know for fun" Kevin said

"Yeah true" Lucy said

**Kevin and Lucy got at school to see Ben and Mary talking. Lucy was kind of shocked to see them talking. Lucy thought that Ben would never get the chance to talk to Mary. Lucy only hopes that there isn't a relationship between the both of them because if Wilson finds out he will flip. Lucy and Kevin walked into school and went to their lockers. As the day went by it was after school and both them didn't have practice that day so they went to the promenade to go get something to eat and also go to the mall since Kevin has a car. That was Kevin's idea since he likes the mall. He likes to go there he thinks its fun. He thinks guys can go there too and its not just a thing girls have to do to go there shopping he thinks men can go there too. Later that night Lucy went to Kevin's house for dinner since Kevin's mom asked her. Kevin's Mom, Karen likes Lucy. Karen thinks that Lucy is one of Kevin's favorite girlfriends Kevin had that. She really likes. Karen thinks that Lucy is a really nice young lady that makes Kevin happy and smile all the time. Karen likes her because Kevin likes her and doesn't care what other people think, but Kevin is in love with her. Patty-Mary likes Lucy, She hopes they could be friends since they are the same age and likes Lucy she seems nice she thinks. Kevin is 18 years old and Kevin and his family had just recently movies there. Lucy doesn't know about Kevin's former girlfriend Mindy. Kevin knows Mindy was never the girl he loved since the day he had met Lucy he know she is the only women he would love.**

**A/N. Please Read And Review!! Thanks!!**

_Chapter 3 coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving you is the best thing, will it last? **

_When Kevin and Lucy saw Mary and Ben talking they were very shocked. Lucy hopes that Ben won't do anything to ruin there relationship between Mary and Wilson. Lucy thinks Wilson is a very nice guy. When Wilson saw them talking he didn't become jealous. Wilson just knew that Mary had other friends that weren't girls. Wilson really loves Mary and will do anything to keep her. Wilson will only become jealous if he knows a guy is trying to steal his girl he loves._

"Lucy." Shannon said  
"Yeah." Lucy said  
"SO you doing anything today?" Shannon asked  
"I might go out with Kevin later." Lucy said  
"Do you always go out with him?" Shannon asked  
"Well, yeah, He is my boyfriend." Lucy said  
"Well, that doesn't mean you can't hang out with your friends anymore." Shannon said and she ran off  
"Shannon come back, I didn't mean that in that way. Shannon!" Lucy yelled  
"What?" Shannon asked angry  
"Why are you mad at me for?" Lucy asked  
"Because you just said you are going to hang out with Kevin because he is your boyfriend, what about me?" Shannon asked  
"I am so sorry Shannon. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Lucy said  
"That's all right. How about this Saturday we go to the mall without KEVIN." Shannon said  
"Sure, sounds fun." Lucy said  
"all right bye" Shannon said

_It was Cheer Leading practice and Lucy was in the gym practicing._

_After practice Lucy and Kevin were going out to the Pool Hall for dinner_.

"Hey Lucy." Kevin said  
"Hey Kevin." Lucy said  
"So you want to go out on Saturday?" Kevin asked  
"No." Lucy said  
"Why?" Kevin said  
"I''m going out with my friend." Lucy said  
"Can I come" Kevin asked  
"She doesn't want you to come." Lucy said  
"Okay." Kevin said depressed  
"I'm sorry Kevin. I still love you though." Lucy said  
"I know. I love you too." Kevin said

_Kevin and Lucy went to the pool hall. When they walked inside they saw Wilson and Mary there also, so they went to join them. Billy was with Wilson's parents.  
_"Hey you guys." Lucy said  
"Hey." Wilson said  
"What you doing." Lucy asked  
"Nothing really just talking." Mary said  
"Cool." Lucy said  
"Yeah cool." Mary said  
"Can you leave?" Mary said  
"Fine." Lucy said  
"Lucy." Mary said  
"Mary aren't you being hard on her?" Wilson said  
"What? Why am I being hard to her?" Mary asked  
"I was just asking you were being mean to her and she didn't do anything to you." Wilson said  
"I will apologize when I go home." Mary said  
"Good." Wilson said

"Lucy you all right." Kevin asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy said  
"Okay, Just making sure." Kevin said

Kevin bent down and kissed Lucy.  
"Can I come over?" Lucy asked  
"Sure." Kevin said

_Kevin and Lucy were in his living room making out until his mom came home.  
_"Kevin?" Karen asked  
"What?" Kevin asked  
"Hello?" Karen asked  
"Oh Hi mom when did you get home?" Kevin asked  
"A little while ago. After I saw you two kissing," Karen said  
"Okay." Kevin said  
"Mom do you mind?" Kevin said  
"Um sure," Karen said

_Lucy got up and went home._

"What are you doing?" Karen asked  
"What do you mean?" Kevin asked  
"Making-out?" Karen asked  
"Yeah what about it?" Kevin asked  
"What if you get her pregnant or something?" Karen asked  
"That is only if I have sex with her" Kevin told his mom  
"Well, are you?" Karen asked  
"Not right now why, and this si none of your business 

Lucy was in her room doing her homework when Annie called everyone down for dinner.

Everyone came downstairs and started to eating their dinner their mom made.

_After Lucy was finished she went into the kitchen and put her dishes into the dish washer and went upstairs to finish hew homework. Mary followed her_.

_The phone started to ring._

"hello?" Lucy asked  
"Hi, Lucy" Kevin said  
"Hey. Kevin." Lucy said  
"My mom yelled at me after you left." Kevin said  
"Really why?" Lucy asked  
"She thought we were doing something else which is really none of her business." Kevin said  
"Yeah true, but we didn't." Lucy said  
"So you doing anything tomorrow?" Kevin asked  
"Nope." Lucy said

Lucy hung up with Kevin and started back at her home work

'Lucy?" Mary said  
"What?" Lucy asked  
"I'm sorry?" Mary said  
"About?" Lucy asked  
"Being mean to you at the pool hall." Mary said  
"Your re give" Lucy said  
"Thanks." Mary said

_It is Saturday and Lucy and Shannon are shopping at the mall. They went into the store BeBe and victor's Secret. They like those stores. They also went into coach to get a new bag. Shannon and Lucy went into a nail store to get their nails done, they both got French nails. That was only 10 dollars. Lucy and Shannon went to get there belly pierced. What is going to happen when Lucy's mom finds out about this?_

"This is so cool." Lucy said  
"What is?" Shannon asked  
"The belly ring." Lucy said  
"I know its awesome." Shannon said  
"I wonder that Kevin will think of it." Lucy said  
"He will love it I. Bet." Shannon said  
"Yeah, True." Lucy said

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and review. Thansk for the reviews everyone.**

_Chapter 4 comign soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving you is the best thing, Will it last? **

_Lucy and Shannon got picked up by Annie, Annie dropped Shannon off at her house. Lucy and Annie than went to their house and went inside. Lucy changed her clothes and put her jacket over her shirt. She didn't want her mom to see what she was wearing._  
"Mom, I'm going out. I'll be home later." Lucy yelled  
"Okay be home by curfew." Annie said  
"Okay I will." Lucy said  
_While Lucy said that, She went out the door and went over to Kevin's. She rang the door bell and his house and Kevin came to the door. He saw Lucy there and kissed her._  
"Lucy come in side." Kevin said  
"Thanks." Lucy said  
"You want to take off you Jacket?" Kevin asked  
"Um sure, but my shirt is kind of short." Lucy said  
"Yeah, so?" Kevin said  
_Lucy took off her jacket.  
_"Wow Lucy, your mom let you get that and wear those clothes?" Kevin asked  
"Well, No." Lucy said  
"She doesn't know?" Kevin said laughing  
"Nope." Lucy said  
"When you get it?" Kevin asked  
"Get what?" Lucy asked  
"The shirt and Belly ring?" Kevin said  
"The mall. I got today." Lucy said  
"Cool." Kevin said and Kissed her  
"Why something wrong with it?" Lucy asked  
"No, Nothing at all." Kevin said while looking at her._ He thought she looked pretty hot._

_When Ben came in the house he saw Lucy and Kevin making out. Ben was thinking what is he doing, is that all they do._

"Hello?" Ben said  
"Hi." Kevin said  
"Hi, Ben." Lucy said  
"Whoa." Ben said  
"What?" Lucy asked  
"What happened to you?" Ben asked  
"Nothing what you mean." Lucy asked  
"I think he is referring to your belly ring and your clothes." Kevin whispered  
"Oh that. The mall." Lucy said  
" Does your mom know?:" Ben asked  
"No, Why? She doesn't need to know you know." Lucy said  
"What if she finds out?" Ben said  
"Ben, Can you stop being my parent. I have two of them I don't need 3," Lucy snapped.  
"Sorry." Ben said  
"No, I'm sorry." Lucy said  
"Just to let you know your mom will yell at you." Ben said  
"Yeah, Yea. I know." Lucy said

_Ben went upstairs._

"So where were we?" Lucy asked  
"Right here." Kevin said

_Kevin and Lucy grabbed there jackets and went to go to the dairy shack to get something to eat. They order Burgers and fries and cokes. They went and took a seat._

_The next day at school Shannon and Lucy were wearing mild clothes. Not totally appropriate and not to inappropriate like some other people. When Mary saw her sister she couldn't believe it._

"Lucy, Nice clothes." Shannon said  
"Thanks you too." Lucy said  
"So did Kevin like it?" Shannon asked  
"No, He loved it." Lucy said  
"See, I knew he would." Shannon said  
"Yeah You were right." Lucy said  
"Ben and Kevin were like your mom let your have it?" Lucy said  
"Why, they never seen a girl wear that before?" Shannon asked  
"I am not sure." Lucy said

"Lucy what are you doing and what are you wearing. You aren't just wearing these clothes to show Kevin what you look like are you if you are. You are so stupid. A guy doesn't like you just for that and if he does he is stupid." Mary said  
"No, But ti sure helps." Lucy said  
"What is wrong with you?" Mary asked  
"Nothing." Lucy said  
"Wait until Matt sees this he will tell mom and dad you know right?" Mary said  
"No, he won't." Lucy said

"What did your sister want?" Shannon asked  
"She was just saying if you wearing those clothes just to get Kevin to see you more your stupid and Matt will tell mom and Dad if he sees me." Lucy said  
"Yeah, does she always have to listen what parents say. Its the 21st century all teenagers dress like this." Shannon said  
"Yeah I know, But my sister will never dress like this." Lucy said

_Lucy went though the day. Later that say Kevin and Lucy went to Kevin's house for a while. Kevin loves Lucy. He thinks she is beautiful even without the belly shirts and belly rings. He know thinks she is really really skinny. Kevin bent down and Kissed her. She fell on the couch and he started to kiss her more._

"Kevin, Ben, Patty-Mary?" Karen yelled  
"Kevin?" Karen asked  
"Mom, Hi." Kevin said  
"I think all three of us should talk. Now!" Karen yelled  
"What are you guys thinking?" Karen said  
"What you talking about?" Lucy asked  
"Are you two trying to have sex or had done it already." Karen said  
"Mom that is between me and Lucy not You, Lucy and I." Kevin said  
"Well, I just want to know if your thinking about having sex." Karen said  
"If it will get you off our back about having sex than yes." Kevin said  
"Okay." Karen said

"Kevin why did you say yes ?" Lucy asked  
"I have no clue." Kevin said

_The next day Lucy was just wearing her regular clothes._

"Hey Lucy." Kevin said  
"Hey Kevin." Lucy said  
"What you doing?" Kevin asked  
"I am just getting my books from my locker." Lucy said  
"Okay cool." Kevin said  
"Yeah I know." Lucy said  
"I got to go to class bye." Lucy said  
"Bye Lucy." Kevin said  
Kevin went into the E wing and Lucy went into the D wing in two different directions.

_After school Kevin had practice that day and so did Lucy.  
Lucy and Kevin were going to go out later that night again. Later they were going to hang out at Lucy's house to do something instead._

_Lucy and Kevin ate dinner and Lucy's house and then they went to watch TV in the living room. At around 10 30. Kevin started to go home._

"Lucy I think I should go home. Bye Lucy. I love you." Kevin said  
"I love you too Kevin." Lucy said  
"Bye" Kevin said and kissed her

_Kevin left and Lucy closed the door and went upstairs_

"Eric is it me or are they getting a little to close?" Annie said  
"They are close, but they love each other. Not like they are doing something stupid." Eric said  
"Are you sure?" Annie asked  
"Well, No." Eric Said

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and review. Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

_Chapter 5 coming soon._


	5. Author's Note

Hi everyone I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for not updating. I will update this story within this week. I was so absurd to do that, I just forgot! I will promise you I will be dedicated and comprehensive to tell you I will update this, this week. Sorry for the delay.

Thank-You and Yours Truly,

Michelle.

**_Next chapter coming soon_**!


End file.
